1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle inside door handle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle inside door handle including a counterweight that is configured to counteract pivoting of the vehicle inside door handle when a lateral force is applied to the vehicle inside door handle.
2. Background Information
Vehicles normally have an outside door handle and an inside door handle that are operatively coupled to a latch mechanism to latch or unlatch a door to a vehicle body. These door handles have many different configurations. The outside door handle is sometimes provided with a counterweight to ensure that the outside door handle is not moved by an inertial movement of the outside door handle. On the other hand, the inside door typically is not provided with such a counterweight.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle inside door handle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.